


Named

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: Khadgar's eyes were closed as he stood just inside his tent on the Broken Shore. It had been a long day, a series of long days in truth, and he was simply exhausted. He could not remember the last time that he had actually been able to sleep for more than an hour at a time and with his bed all but a few feet away he could feel it calling to him.





	Named

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



Khadgar's eyes were closed as he stood just inside his tent on the Broken Shore. It had been a long day, a series of long days in truth, and he was simply exhausted. He could not remember the last time that he had actually been able to sleep for more than an hour at a time and with his bed all but a few feet away he could feel it calling to him. Without bothering to open his eyes, he began to undress. It a simple enough task, but more than once his fingers fumbled over the clasps holding his clothing together and he sighed tiredly. He dropped his head forward, chin against his chest and simply stood there for a moment, but as he did so he heard the opening of the tent rustling behind him. He recognized the sound of Illidan's steps and he let out a soft laugh.

"You would think that a grown man could get undressed on his own."

"That is far from the worst thing I've heard today." Illidan chuckled lowly and pressed a kiss to the top of Khadgar's head as he rest a hand on his hip. "We can remedy that easily. Let me help."

"Do your worst." Resisting the urge to lean back against Illidan's chest, Khadgar forced himself to remain still and with little fanfare, Illidan began to strip him of his clothing. He did so with great ease having become more than passingly familiar with Khadgar's robes over the course of the preceding few months. It wasn't long at all until Khadgar was left entirely nude and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He finally opened his eyes once more and found that Illidan was standing in front of him, head cocked to the side, watching him.

"Do you see something you like?"

A slow smirk spread across Illidan's lips and he took a step forward. "Very much so, and normally I would do something about it, but for now? For now you and I are going to climb into that bed and you are going to sleep for as long as your body will allow."

"For once I think you'll find that I won't argue with you. The thought of a solid night of sleep, in a bed, with you next to me sounds like the most wonderful thing in the whole of existence." Khadgar crossed the remaining space between them and pushed himself up on his toes so that he could press a kiss to the underside of Illidan's jaw. "Join me when you're ready."

Illidan remained where he stood, watching Khadgar as he threw back the blankets and then crawled onto the bed. He collapsed down with an exhausted sigh before he looked back at Illidan and smiled at him tiredly. Shaking his head, Illidan undid the clasp of his belt and dropped it to the floor then pushed his trousers down over his hips. He kicked out of them rather gracelessly as he shoved the wrappings from his forearms and once he was finished his clothing lay in a heap. He stretched with a loud yawn and finally dropped onto the bed next to Khadgar. Carefully, he adjusted his wings, ensuring that they were tucked away before he stretched out on his side behind the mage. 

Without any prompting, Khadgar turned to that he was facing Illidan and shuffled forward until he was able to duck his head beneath his chin, face pressed to the curve of his neck. He wrapped one arm around Illidan's chest, soaking in the inhuman warmth that he seemed to radiate at all times. "I think I could die happy now."

"I would prefer if you didn't." Illidan wrapped his arms more fully around Khadgar, mindful of the bruises that he had seen when he had undressed him. "Alive and happy sounds much better."

Khadgar nodded and let out a huff against Illidan's skin. "Alive and happy I can work with."

Bowing his head slightly, Illidan allowed his chin to rest against the crown of Khadgar’s head before he reached out with one hand in an attempt to fumble for the blankets. While he knew he would be more than enough to keep Khadgar warm, there was something still innately comforting about being able to tug them up around both of their bodies so that there was one more layer between them and the rest of the world. While it took a moment, his awkward fumbling was successful and as he tucked the blanket around them he was rewarded by Khadgar pressing even closer. 

“You are the best mate anyone could ever hope to have.” Khadgar’s voice was muffled, but the sincerity behind his words was obvious. He pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his mouth and couldn’t help but smile as Illidan shivered at what was such a simple touch.

As he began to stroke his nails along the curve of Khadgar’s back, Illidan lost himself in thought for a moment as he considered Khadgar’s words. They had never truly put a name to their relationship. They knew what they were to each other, knew that there would not be anyone else so long as the other was living, and they had been content with that. However, in that moment it struck Illidan with an unexpected suddenness that in truth he did want to put a more solid name to what it was that they had. He wanted to put a name to it so that it would be something that others would be forced to recognize so that not a single person would be able to deny it any longer, so that he could do away with their assumption that Khadgar was his second choice, because he wasn’t. His breath hitched in his chest as the weight of it all settled over him, but he didn’t fight it, he accepted it, embraced it. 

Khadgar shifted in his arms and pulled away carefully so that his head was no longer tucked beneath Illidan’s chin. He looked up at him with concern having picked up almost immediately the change in his breathing and the tightening of muscles against his own body. “Illidan?”

After a long moment, Illidan turned his face down so that he was facing Khadgar and his heart stuttered in his chest. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me.” Illidan’s voice was steady and as the words left his mouth a second time he fought against the almost uncontrollable urge to grin so hard his face would hurt. Khadgar searched Illidan’s face silently for any indication that there was something from the outside that might have influenced him, that there was something wrong, but as he realized that there wasn’t and that whatever it was, was completely sincere he found that there was a tremor that he was unable to suppress. Without moving his hands from where they rest, he clutched at Illidan and took a steadying breath, however as he attempted to exhale slowly he was unable to do so and instead released the air from his lungs in a sudden rush. 

“Yes.”


End file.
